


Волшебные существа

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Несколько эпизодов из жизни братьев.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Волшебные существа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Various Drabbles and Ficlets Including a Variety of Characters and Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621994) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



Египет  
Когда гигантский водяной змей целиком заглатывает Лоркана, Лисандр, окаменев от ужаса, замирает. Но папа тут же делает так, чтобы змей исчез, – и Лоркан, мокрый и трясущийся, но вполне невредимый, остается лежать на берегу реки.  
До конца путешествия Лисандр не выпускает руку Лоркана. Если его снова проглотят, твари придется съесть и Лисандра тоже.

Япония  
Мама гонится за камуфлори, а Лоркан и Лисандр ждут – переплелись друг с другом и лежат в высокой траве. Сердце Лоркана стучит Лисандру прямо в ухо. Тот прижимает руку к груди и чувствует синхронный ритм. _Если его сердце остановится, мое остановится тоже._

Румыния  
Лисандр, крепче обнимая брата, сжимает бедрами чешуйчатую спину шипохвоста. Земля головокружительно далеко, а спина Лоркана такая горячая. Родители будут в ярости, но Лисандр отказывается думать об этом. Все, что сейчас важно – это свистящий в ушах ветер, смешанный с восторгом ужас и радостные вопли Лоркана.

Уэльс  
Лисандр рыдает – сначала от ужаса, что Лоркан умрет, потом – из-за того, что их разлучат. Впервые в жизни он ненавидит брата за беспечность. Однако когда луна выходит на небо, Лисандр приносит Лоркану аконитовое зелье. Он целует Лоркана в бледные щеки и крепко держит, пока его тело выкручивает – и он превращается.  
– Для меня, пожалуйста, – шепчет Лисандр, протягивая руку. – Для нас.  
Лоркан смотрит на него желтыми волчьими глазами и нежно вонзает клыки в плоть брата. От боли Лисандр опускается на колени.  
Теперь они связаны навсегда – всеми видами крови.


End file.
